Generally, vehicle speed and distance traveled is displayed on a gauge cluster of a vehicle. Systems for calculating and displaying the distance to empty (DTE) with respect to the amount of fuel in the vehicle have recently been disclosed. In the case of a conventional system, the amount of remaining fuel is detected, and the DTE is derived from calculation of a fixed fuel consumption rate multiplied by the amount of fuel.
However, when calculating the DTE based on the fixed fuel consumption rate, variables in driving conditions such as driving style and road state are not reflected in the DTE such that there is often a substantial difference between the indicated DTE and the actual DTE, which causes confusion and/or inconvenience.
Accordingly, in order to prevent such confusion, a method of calculating the DTE based on a fluctuating fuel consumption rate, which reflects changes in driving conditions, is currently used. However, in the case of calculating the DTE based on fluctuating fuel consumption rate, there is a problem in that indicated DTE can be unexpectedly decreased or increased such that the driver is confused and confidence with respect to the indicated DTE is deteriorated.